No Where Near
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Um...A song inspired by 'No Where Near' by Summercamp. Can't tell you anything but it's got WW and ND bonding and hints of MM/ND romance. Later


A/N: Hi guys, me again! I was listening to this song for the billionth time I came up with the idea for this fic! Isn't it fantastic? *Coughs* well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *holds up a sock puppet of a lawyer* I can't sue Ty because she doesn't own Mighty Ducks and has often stated so. She also gives all claim to the song to Summercamp as it is their No Where Near song. *Makes puppet bow and leave*  
  
No Where Near  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
Chapter 1: I don't wanna' waste your time  
  
  
I don't want to waste your time  
Make you hang around thinking you've done wrong  
You can only wait for me   
For so long  
  
Six mighty ducks slumped into the ready room from the garage, looking quiet defeated. WildWing's feathers along his head were singed, his armor cracked and torn. Mallory's hair was in all directions, her left arm limp. She was glaring behind her with fury that many would have quaked at. Duke was limping slightly, and his saber was held in his fist. Grin looked just about normal, except all his cloths were torn and his arm bleeding profusely. Tanya's hair was all over the place, at least more so then usual, and her suit was torn also. But none of the looked to bad, when compared to the seventeen year old who shuffled in last. Part of his blonde hair was burnt so badly it would probably have to be cut. He'd been stripped of his chest armor, and had cuts and most every part of him. His face seemed to have gotten the worst of it, as there was a long red mark going down his face.  
"Boobies? What happened?" Phil panicked running up behind NoseDive to inspect the damage.  
"We were ambushed." Was WildWing's simple answer.  
"Yeah and some hot dogging duck had to run head long into Dragaunus." Mallory finished for him, even if that wasn't what Wing was going to say.   
"I told you I got turned around! I didn't mean to run into Draggy face…"  
"Didn't help that you called him a slim sucking saurian sleaze ball did it?"  
"Well…no. But it was fun!" Mallory let out a severely exasperated sigh.   
"Everyone to the hospital wing." Tanya cut in before either or both of them decided it would be a good idea to literally tear into each other's throats. In single file procession they went to the room, Tanya instructing Phil just how to work the Medi COM. Eventually Tanya ended up working it as none of them could bring themselves to trust Phil. In the end the results only told what they could see, Grin had come out the best and NoseDive had come out the worst. They were up several hours fixing each other's wounds and bandaging them.   
"Ow! Mallory watch where you're applying that stuff!"  
"Aw…did I get some Neosporin in you eyes Dive?"  
"Just a little."  
"Oh I'm sorry. Let me put in a little more!" NoseDive shrieked, skid backward, and fell of the table. WildWing looked up at both of them. Mallory looked unusually happy with the way NoseDive had smacked his head on the table.  
"Mallory! This ambush wasn't NoseDive's fault! He just ended up in the middle of it." With that he walked over and pulled Dive off the floor.  
"That wasn't nice Mallory." NoseDive commented, rubbing the back of his head. WildWing led Dive to his room, and gently tucked him into bed.  
"Dive what am I going to do with you?"  
"You don't have to do anything with me Wing. I'm old enough to handle myself."  
"Well then where did I go wrong with you?" The question caught NoseDive off guard and he didn't answer. "I've always been the one to raise you Dive. Everything you've learned to do you've learned from me. Including talking." NoseDive just blinked for a minute, trying not to think about the sting the Neosporin had left.  
"You haven't done anything wrong WildWing. It's just the way I am."  
"Yeah well, just be more careful okay little brother? For my sake?"  
"Yeah okay. For your sake." WildWing ruffled his hair, and then left NoseDive with this new concept to ponder. Was he really so much of a burden on Wing? Were his endless jokes and pranks taking a toll on him? He was right, of course. He was old enough to look out for himself now. And if he was being such a burden on his brother it wasn't really fair for him to stick around was it? He didn't really plan out what he was doing, he just went on impulse. He grabbed his away bag, and stuffed in some of his favorite comics, a secret stash of candy he kept hidden, and some clothes. As an after thought he grabbed some more comics, a first aid kit, and the little savings he had. With a smile of satisfaction he grabbed a pencil and some paper, then scribbled down a note.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"NoseDive dinner!" WildWing knocked on the door, but there was no response. "NoseDive?" He walked in. The room was empty and most of NoseDive's stuff was gone. He gulped rather loudly.  
"NoseDive? Come on bro, this isn't funny." Wing's eyes landed on a note tacked to the wall in NoseDive's handwriting. He read it over once, then twice, and finally just over and over to make sure he understood it correctly.  
  
'Dear Wing,  
Bro I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Been more of a bother then a brother haven't I? Canard was right, you shoulda' left me on Puckworld. You might have beaten Dragaunus long before now if you had. Don't bother looking for me. I'm going somewhere safe, but not even the mask will be able to find me. I'm doing this for you WildWing. Please try to understand.  
You're 4ever-loving brother,  
NoseDive Flashblade'  
  
WildWing dropped the note, and fell to his knees. The name came at first a whisper, then as a cry of terror and disbelief.  
"NoseDive!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*giggles* My sweet revenge on Pappy for not getting more of Orphan and Teenagers! up. MWHAHAHAHAHA! I love cliff hangers, don't you? 


End file.
